Houses Havoc
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Semenjak Fang membawa teman-temannya ke rumah tempat dia biasa bermain sejak kecil, sebuah malapetaka datang dan menimpa masing-masing sahabat Boboiboy. Satu persatu mati terbunuh oleh sang pemilik rumah yang ternyata tidak ingin ada yang masuk ke rumahnya. Siapakah pemilik rumah tersebut? Apakah dia masih hidup ... atau sudah mati?
1. Prolog

_**This is my first story. Hehe ... Konnichiwa! I'm Ichigo, but actually my real name is Sabrina. I'm from Indonesia. Because this is my first story, so, if there is wrong, I apologize profusely. Arigatoo.**_

_**Actually I want to make a sad story, but I'm afraid that even crying. So, I will make a horror story, because it's my hobby.**_

_**Happy reading! Don't forget to review, okay? Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!**_

* * *

_**~Prolog~**_

* * *

Namaku Boboiboy, dan ... ya, kalian sudah tahu kalau aku ini memiliki kekuatan super yang berbeda dari lainnya. Aku memiliki kekuatan menguasai 5 elemen, yakni Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, Api, dan Air. Kekuatan ini adalah pemberian Ochobot, sebuah robot ciptaan Adu Du, sekaligus sahabat terbaikku.

Aku mempunyai 4 sahabat yang satu kelas denganku, kelas 5 Jujur. Mereka adalah Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Keempat sahabatku itu juga memiliki kekuatan super, Yaya manipulasi gravitasi, Ying manipulasi waktu, Gopal manipulasi molekul, dan Fang manipulasi bayangan. Kami berlima pun menjadi sahabat yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan super. Hehehe, terbaik!

* * *

"Fang, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Aku berlari tergesa-gesa mengikuti Fang yang berlari mengajakku entah ke mana.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Pasti menyenangkan, kok!" Sepertinya Fang tidak membaca isi pikiranku yang kini terasa gundah karena gelisah.

Gelap, aku mengikuti Fang yang pergi ke sebuah hutan. Entah dia ingin pergi ke mana, tetapi aku merasa ada yang ganjil, dan terasa seperti ... mistis. Apa ini? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu? Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang aku harus mencari Fang yang pergi menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa tahu arah sambil memanggil-manggil nama Fang. Pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam keunguan itu tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Aku mulai panik, dan terus berlari hingga menemukan seorang pria dengan seragam SD Pulau Rintis dan jaket ungu yang diikat di pinggangnya layaknya sabuk berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Pria tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku. Sudah kuduga, itu Fang.

"Fang!" seruku sambil berlari memeluknya erat. "Kukira kamu menghilang begitu saja. Aku sangat panik, lho!"

"Bo, Boboiboy ... tolong jangan peluk aku! Sa, sakit!" keluh Fang, membuat aku terkejut dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Oh, maaf! Aku ... aku hanya ... i, ingin memastikan kalau kau ... benar-benar di sini." Aduh! Kenapa aku malah bingung dengan jawabanku ini?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga panik sewaktu kamu tidak ada, makanya aku memilih diam sampai kamu kembali."

"Syukurlah ..."

Pandanganku beralih ke rumah kosong yang berada di depan kami. "Jadi itu rumahnya?" tanyaku.

Fang menoleh ke rumah kosong tersebut. Senyum merekah terlihat di wajahnya. "Ya, rumah yang sering aku kunjungi sejak kecil. Kau tahu? Rumah ini sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, lho! Tetapi bagiku ini seperti rumah sendiri, walaupun letaknya sangat asing. Di tengah hutan tepatnya. Dulu aku senang merawat rumah ini, entah apakah kini masih terawat atau tidak, aku ingin melihatnya," jelasnya riang. "Masuk, yuk!"

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua pun masuk bersama menuju ke dalam rumah kosong itu. Semenjak aku berada di sana cukup lama, perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengintai kami dari jauh. Tetapi aku tidak tahu, siapa yang mengintai kami. Yang jelas, hari ini aku merasa ada hal mistis di sekitar kami berdua.

Perasaan ini tetap tidak hilang, dan aku mulai ketakutan.

* * *

**-_Next Chapter_-**

"Fang, kau ada di mana? Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! FANG!"

Aku menemukan jasad Fang yang terkapar di lantai. Mengenaskan! Fang pingsan dengan keadaan terluka parah pada bagian dada kirinya dan perutnya. Darah di seragam Fang membuatku merinding dan tersungkur di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Fang? Fang? Fang, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong kembalilah! FANG! KUMOHON, KEMBALILAH! FAAANNNGGGGG!"

* * *

_**Hosh! Done for the prologue.**_

_**I think I'm going to faint when typing this story. From earlier I was limp and almost run out of ideas to make a horror story. Ouh! Thanks God!**_

_**Thank you for everything! And most importantly, please the review! Arigatoo gozaimasu!**_


	2. New girl and a tragedy

_**Hi! Nice to meet you all again! Ouh! This is the best day ever! I'll continue my story today. But, yeah ... I'm not sure with my principles. Hehe ... Gomen, gomen!**_

_**Because this is my first story, I hope you all join it. Thank you. Arigatoo gozaimasu! And don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_**~New girl and a tragedy~**_

* * *

Pagi ini tidak begitu cerah seperti biasanya. Awan gelap memenuhi langit, menutupi matahari yang berusaha untuk tetap menyinari bumi. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan melihat tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi wajahku. Buru-buru, kuambil payung lipat yang terletak di dalam tas dan membukanya, lalu memayungi diriku agar tidak terkena tetesan air hujan.

_Dingin. Mana hujan belum reda, lagi. Pasti nanti basah kuyup di sekolah,_ batinku kebingungan. Kupegang erat payungku, berjalan dengan cepat menembus hujan, dan akhirnya sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Untung bel masuk belum berbunyi. Kalau sudah berbunyi, bisa gawat nanti! Pak satpam pasti tak segan-segannya menyuruhku berlari keliling lapangan 5 kali. Aduyai ...

Aku berjalan ke kelas ambil melihat ke sekeliling. Semua berjalan normal, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada hal aneh terjadi di sekolah tercintaku ini.

Di kelas juga sama. Aku melihat Fang yang duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat ke jendela dengan wajah cueknya, Yaya dan Ying yang bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa-tawa, dan Gopal yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ada pula beberapa teman sekelasku yang sedang berkumpul, mengerjakan tugas piket, bercanda, dan bahkan diam. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman," sapaku ramah.

"Pagi, Boboiboy!" semua teman sekelasku, kecuali Fang dan Gopal, menjawab sapaanku.

Mendengar seruan teman-temanku, Gopal terkejut dan berdiri tergesa-gesa. Tanpa sengaja, pria bertubuh gemuk itu berseru, "Selamat pagi, Cikgu! Kebenaran!" Hal itu membuat kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menepuk pundak Gopal dan memujinya dengan satu kata yang menjadi ciri khasku, "Terbaik!" Sahabat sejatiku ini malah terkekeh.

Aku duduk di bangkuku dan melirik Fang yang tetap diam tak bergerak memandang ke arah jendela. Seperti anak laki-laki yang lagi patah hati saja. Hahaha ...

"Hai, Fang!" seruku. "Kok diam? Galau, yaaa ...?"

"Ish? Apaan, sih? Risi, tau!"

"Hei, kan aku cuma tanya! Oya, rumah yang kemarin gimana? Sori, aku tidak mau masuk waktu itu."

"Hmm, enggak terawat, sich. Tapi tak apa, nanti kita bersihkan rumah itu sepulang sekolah. Aku malah jadi semakin kangen dengan rumah itu."

Sepertinya Fang tidak ingin rumah kosong yang pernah kami masuki itu kotor atau tidak terawat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah sewajarnya rumah itu memang kotor, karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Fang tidak pernah membersihkannya. Tapi ... lebih baik aku ikut atau tidak, ya? Ah! Bingung!

"Cikgu datang! Cikgu datang!" Teman-temanku berteriak sambil berlari menuju bangku mereka. Di balik daun pintu kelas, Cikgu Papa datang dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Pasti pelajaran nanti akan ada ulangan harian dadakan lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu! Kebenaran!" ucap Yaya, selaku ketua kelas 5 Jujur.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu! Kebenaran!" kami mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, murid-muridku! Ha! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan anak baru. Akinah! Ayo masuk!" Cikgu Papa berseru senang, dan sepertinya memanggil seseorang.

"Ya, Cikgu." Suara kecil di luar kelas membuat kami, siswa-siswi kelas 5 Jujur, penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Sekiranya dia itu baik atau tidak? Suaranya pun anak perempuan.

Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menyebarkan senyum manisnya. Gadis berambut cokelat dikucir dua, dengan _headphone_ di lehernya, dan seragam yang rapi, membuat gadis itu seperti anak yang kelihatan tomboy tapi manis. Dia pun berdiri di depan papan tulis dan melihat kami dengan mata sipitnya. Sepertinya dia China, atau apalah.

Cikgu Papa menepuk pundak gadis itu dan memintanya berkenalan di depan kami semua. Gadis itu terkekeh senang.

"Hai, semua. Nama saya Akinah. Saya berasal dari Kuala Lumpur, pindah ke sini karena Ayah saya dipindahtugaskan ke sini. Karena ini hari pertama saya belajar di sini, mohon bantuannya, ya!" kata gadis yang bernama Akinah tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Akinah, kamu duduk di sana. Ha! Di belakang Iwan! Itu, tuh!"

"Baik, Cikgu Papa."

Aku melirik Akinah yang berjalan di sampingku menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakang Iwan, atau tepatnya di samping Fang. Kelihatannya gadis itu ramah dan baik. Aku ingin berkenalan dan dekat dengannya.

Tapi ketika aku melirik wajah Fang, dia tetap sama meskipun sedikit melirik ke arah Akinah.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Fang sudah janjian akan membersihkan rumah kosong yang kemarin kami datangi. Kami berjalan selangkah demi selangkah hingga tanpa sadar sebuah suara memanggil kami berdua.

"Boboiboy! Fang! Kalian mau ke mana?!" Ternyata Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang berteriak.

Aku dan Fang menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati mereka bertiga kelihatan ngos-ngosan di depan kami berdua. "Kenapa kalian ngos-ngosan gitu?" tanya Fang.

"Kalian berdua saja mau ke mana?" Yaya balik bertanya.

"Kami mau ke rumah kosong yang ada di tengah hutan. Mau ikut?" jawabku.

"Mau! Lebih baik daripada membiarkan kalian hilang!" seru Gopal.

Kami berlima bersama-sama pergi ke rumah kosong tersebut. Meskipun langit masih mendung, tapi kami tetap melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

* * *

"Nah! Ini rumah yang Boboiboy katakan tadi." Fang menunjuk ke arah rumah tersebut dan menoleh ke arah kami berempat. "Bagaimana? Nanti aku dan Boboiboy akan membersihkan rumah ini. Kalau kalian ikut, boleh juga. Biar pekerjaan kami cepat selesai."

Gopal tengah berpikir keras, Ying memasang wajah bingung, sedangkan Yaya mengangguk-angguk ingin ikut. Mereka masih saja sibuk sendiri, dan tiba-tiba ...

"BAAAA!"

"AAAAA!"

Seseorang mengejutkan kami. Aku, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menoleh ke belakang. Huft ... ternyata Akinah, si gadis baru di kelas kami. Dia berdiri di belakang Ying, terlihat sekali karena tubuhnya tinggi.

Aku menghela napas. Kukira siapa yang datang, ternyata Akinah. Apakah kebiasaannya suka mengagetkan orang? Jantungku hampir berdetak kencang karena terkejut. Beruntung si Akinah tadi langsung meminta maaf atas kelakuannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Akinah kepada kami.

"_Haiya! _Kau sendiri ngapain ke sini? Mau membuntuti kita?" Ying kesal dengan kelakuan Akinah tadi.

"Jalan menuju rumahku kan lewat sini. Ei! Aku tanya, kenapa kalian ke sini?"

"Kami ke sini karena ingin membersihkan rumah ini." Aku menyerah, menjawab pertanyaan Akinah karena yang lain tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Ooo ... Boleh aku ikut?" Akinah memohon pada kami.

"Maaf, tapi tugas ini hanya untuk kami berlima saja. Kau mana boleh?" sahut Gopal.

Ctassss!

Sebuah rotan yang dibawa Akinah mendarat tepat di depan Gopal. Pria bertubuh gemuk itu berlari dan bersembunyi di belakangku dengan wajah ketakutan. "Woi! Akinah! Jangan pukul aku pakai rotan itu! Bengkak lagi badanku nanti!" pintanya.

"Kau sendiri sudah bengkak! Badan sudah gemuk, makan pun cuma manis-manisan doang!"

"Ampun! Cikgu Akinah! Jangan pukul aku lagi!"

"Cikgu Akinah?! Iiihhh! Dasar bocah!"

Sebelum Akinah memukul Gopal dengan rotan lagi, Yaya langsung mencegah Akinah dan mengancam gadis tersebut masuk ke buku pelanggaran siswa miliknya. Akinah mundur satu langkah karena ketakutan. Ying tersenyum jahil. "Rasakan, tuh!" Akinah hanya mendengus kesal.

Fang akhirnya mengajak kami berlima masuk ke rumah kosong di depan kami, dan tentu saja Akinah juga ikut. Pintu rumah tersebut berdecit pelan, menambah suasana horor di sekitar kami. Di depan mata kami, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dan kotor serta berantakan. Jaring laba-laba tergantung di sekitar ruangan, semua barang-barang tertutupi kain putih, lantai rumah berdebu, dan beberapa lampu padam, gelap tanpa ada penerangan. Aku memberanikan diri masuk duluan untuk melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut lebih jelas, namun ruangan ini malah kelihatan lebih gelap. Susah untuk melihat keadaan.

Ctek! Suara sakelar lampu ditekan oleh Fang. Pria berkacamata itu berjalan ke lantai atas melewati tangga, sedangkan aku, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Akinah mengikutinya. Di lantai atas, ternyata tidak kalah berantakannya dengan ruangan lantai bawah. Di sini ternyata seperti gudang tak terpakai. Barang-barang bekas berjatuhan, dan bahkan lemari pun jatuh menimpa sebuah meja. Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan keadaan rumah ini.

"Kotornya! Kita harus bersihkan rumah ini sampai bersih, baru kita bisa bermain di sini," komentar Yaya.

"Iya, lah! Kalau tidak dibersihkan nanti semakin kotor dan rumah ini akan mudah rubuh karena jamur-jamur dan bakteri sekitar yang menggerogoti rumah ini. Boboiboy, kau bagi tugas." Fang menunjuk ke arahku yang terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hei, kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan pandai bagi tugas untuk kita semua, jadi dalam keadaan begini kau saja yang bagi tugas bersih-bersih ini."

"Hmm, baiklah! Ying dan Yaya bersihkan kamar-kamar di lantai bawah, aku dan Fang akan bersihkan ruang tamu dan dapur, Gopal dan Akinah bersihkan gudang ini."

Wajah Gopal berubah masam, "Boboiboy! Janganlah seperti itu! Aku tidak mau membersihkan gudang bersama Akinah!"

"Kalau begitu kau bersihkan saja halaman depan sendirian. Biar Akinah yang bersihkan gudang," aku membalas ucapan Gopal. Anak itu akhirnya menyerah dan menerima tugas sebelumnya.

Kami berenam sepakat dengan tugas yang aku berikan. Aku, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang turun ke lantai bawah, Gopal dan Akinah tetap di lantai atas. Kami mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan mulai membersihkan beberapa ruangan di rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Boboiboy, aku bersihkan dapur dulu, ya. Kau bersihkan ruang tamu." Fang meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Di ruang tamu, aku memulai perkerjaan dengan menata barang, menyapu, membersihkan debu, dan kembali menata barang. Tanpa terasa sudah 1 jam lebih 15 menit aku membersihkan ruangan ini. Bersih cemerlang! Aku sudah terbiasa membersihkan ruangan, jadi aku dapat membersihkan ruangan yang lebih kotor dalam 1 jam.

Ruang tamu ini berisi tiga sofa, sebuah meja, lemari pajangan, dan beberapa bingkai foto. Aku melongo ke ruangan lain, sudah bersih dan rapi ... Pasti Yaya dan Ying yang bersihkan. Cepat sekali.

Namun aku melihat dapur yang masih kotor. Eh! Membersihkan dapur 'kan tugasnya Fang. Kenapa dia belum membersihkannya?

"Fang, kau ada di mana?"

"Boboiboy!" Ying berteriak di balik sebuah kamar. Aku menghampirinya. "Kau dengar suara teriakan tadi?"

"Teriakan apa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Sepertinya tadi ada suara teriakan Fang di dapur, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang muncul. Tapi suara itu kelihatan histeris. Jangan-jangan ..."

"KYAAAAA!" Aku dan Ying menoleh ke arah dapur. Yaya berdiri sambil menutup matanya ketakutan. Aku dan Ying berusaha mendekati Yaya yang menangis ketakutan di depan dapur.

"Yaya? Ada apa?" tanya Ying.

"I ... itu ...," Yaya menunjuk ke arah dapur, tepat ketika Gopal dan Akinah turun ke bawah.

Aku masuk ke dalam dapur, dan mendapati jasad Fang yang terkapar di lantai. Mengenaskan! Fang ... terluka? Darah di dada kiri dan perutnya mengotori seragam. Apa yang terjadi?

"Fang?" aku memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dia tidak bangun.

Aku meletakkan jariku di lehernya. Fang ... mati? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Tuhan, kenapa Fang harus mati? Apa salahnya? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tuhan, tolonglah! Jangan biarkan Fang pergi!

"Fang? Fang? Fang, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong kembalilah! FANG! KUMOHON, KEMBALILAH! FAAANNNGGGGG!" Air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Fang benar-benar telah pergi untuk selamanya. Aku hanya bisa memeluk jasadnya saja. Seandainya tidak begini, pasti dia akan tetap menemaniku.

"Ternyata benar."

Kutoleh kepalaku ke arah Akinah yang tadi mengatakan sesuatu. "Cerita itu benar. Aku ... aku bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Gadis itu kelihatan panik. Akinah, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Akinah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Cerita itu benar-benar nyata!"

* * *

**_-Next Chapter-_**

Akinah kelihatan sangat panik setelah pemakaman Fang kemarin. Aku berusaha menanyakan sesuatu padanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan gadis itu akhirnya menceritakan sebuah kisah dibalik rumah kosong tersebut.

"Dia tidak ingin kita masuk ke dalam rumah itu, atau kita semua akan dibunuh olehnya."

* * *

**_Finally finished!_**

**_The story of the beginning of this story, I made it even so dizzy! It's okay. Now I want to rest a little._**

**_Oh! To review, sorry if Fang had to die. Otherwise later the story was not funny and boring. So, I apologize profusely!_**

**_Thank you for all! Don't forget to review this story. Arigatoo gozaimasu!_**


	3. The secret?

_**Konnichiwa! Thanks for the review. Now I'm back again here. So, you can read the rest of the story.**_

_**I want to make it more horror, one by one character will die, except for one person only. Can you guess later, now I'm busy, ya!**_

_**Happy reading! And don't forget to review. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!**_

* * *

**~_The Secret_?~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Fang. Semua teman sekelasku dan guru-guruku ikut menghadiri acara pemakaman ini, kecuali seorang gadis. Ya, si Akinah yang sejak kemarin kelihatan trauma dan panik. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga dia menyebutkan kata-kata, "Cerita itu benar!". Hal itu malah membuatku penasaran.

Khawatir dengan keadaan Akinah, aku pun mengambil HP-ku dan menelepon Akinah. 2 menit menunggu, akhirnya dia menjawab.

"_Halo?_"

"Akinah, kamu di mana?"

"_Aku ada di rumah. I, ini Boboiboy, ya?_"

"Masa' kamu enggak tahu?"

"_Enggak. Hehehe ... Suaramu kalau di telepon kok beda, ya?_"

"'Kan memang begini. Oh, ya! Kamu kenapa tidak ikut ke acara pemakaman Fang tadi?"

Tuuut ... Tuuut ... Telepon ditutup?

Dasar Akinah! ditanya malah asyik kabur saja. Ya ... setidaknya dia akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi kemarin dan kenapa dia tidak ingin mengikuti acara pemakaman Fang. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya di sekolah.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dahi. Air? Ada air di dahiku, dari mana air ini?

Kuangkat kepalaku mengadahkan ke atas, air hujan. Itu penyebab kenapa dahiku basah. Kuambil payung lipat yang setia bersamaku di dalam tas, lalu membukanya. Hujan semakin deras, udara semakin dingin, dan langit semakin gelap tertutup awan mendung. Ini mungkin ... mungkin alam kini sedang berduka atas kepergian Fang yang selalu menjadi biang kerok di sekitar kami.

Satu jam kemudian, aku, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal pulang, sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Kami ingin mengunjungi rumah Akinah yang letaknya jauh di dekat rumah kosong di tengah hutan. Tapi, sepertinya Akinah sedang berduka, ditambah rasa trauma dan panik seperti sebelumnya. Maka kami pun mengurungkan niat kami mengunjungi rumah Akinah.

Di tengah perjalanan ...

"_Woi_, Boboiboy, kenapa kamu murung?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," aku memalingkan wajahku dari Ying.

"Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja pada kami. Kami sahabatmu siap membantumu kapan saja dan di mana saja," hibur Yaya.

"Betul kata Yaya. Kami selalu ada di sampingmu kapanpun kau mau," tambah Gopal dengan antusiasnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Yaya, Ying, Gopal. Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan keadaan Akinah. Dia sangat ketakutan, panik ... sejak Fang meninggal kemarin. Saat kutanyakan kejadian kemarin berulang-ulang, dia hanya diam dan menangis. Aku takut membuatnya sedih ataupun sakit hati. Tapi aku sangat penasaran. Tadi juga aku tanyakan kenapa dia tidak ikut pemakaman Fang, dia malah menutup teleponnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ying malah ikutan murung sepertiku. Gadis keturunan China berkacamata dan rambut berkucir dua itu mungkin sama khawatirnya denganku. Dan pada akhirnya, kami semua tetap diam sampai tiba di rumah. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terungkapkan ...

Apa ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan Akinah?

* * *

Di rumah, aku disambut hangat oleh Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Mereka berdua memelukku bergantian, dan mengatakan kalau mereka juga berduka atas kematian Fang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi tetap sedih. Kulihat jam tangan Fang yang kubawa di tanganku. Jam kekuatan manipulasi bayangan, jam ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dariku. Seandainya Fang masih hidup ...

"Eh ... Boboiboy?" Aku menoleh ke kanan. Ternyata Ochobot. "Nih, minum Tok Aba s_pecial hot chocolate_, tadi baru dibuat oleh Tok Aba, ni! Minumlah."

"Hmm, terima kasih, Ochobot." Aku meminum _hot chocolate_ buatan Tok Aba dengan cepatnya. Setelah habis, kuelus kepala Ochobot yang berwarna kuning itu. Robot kecil itu tertawa geli.

"Ochobot, teman baruku, Akinah ... Dia ketakutan sejak Fang meninggal. Aku penasaran dengannya, tadi aku ajak dia menghadiri acara pemakaman Fang, dia menolak. Kalau aku tanya tentang kejadian kemarin, gadis itu malah murung. Sebenarnya ada apa, sich?"

"Mungkin Akinah sebenarnya berduka atas kepergian Fang, dan mungkin dia memiliki sebuah rahasia di rumah kosong kemarin. Makanya, Akinah memilih diam dan tidak memberitahu sesuatu tentang rumah itu kepada siapapun."

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Ochobot tadi. Ochobot pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku pernah dengar, dulu rumah itu ditinggali oleh sepasang suami istri bangsawan yang hidup bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan mereka berhenti sejak adanya pemberontakan di rumah mereka oleh 3 perampok. Satu persatu anggota keluarga tersebut mati terbunuh. Harta mereka diambil, dan suatu hari ada seorang petani yang mengetahui keberadaan rumah tersebut dan menemukan mayat suami istri tersebut. Mereka dikubur dengan baik, dan arwah sang suami tetap menunggui rumah tersebut. Dia bertekad untuk menjaga rumah itu, dan jika ada orang yang masuk ke rumah tersebut akan dibunuh olehnya."

"Tapi kenapa sewaktu Fang masih kecil, dia tidak mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ochobot meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang keluarga. Kini aku hanya bisa menatap TV dengan pandangan kosong, merenungkan cerita dari Ochobot tadi. Tidak mungkin si pemilik rumah tersebut berusaha untuk tetap menjaga rumah tersebut dan membunuh orang-orang yang sengaja masuk ke sana. Hmm ... Oh, ya! Kenapa tidak tanya Akinah saja? Barangkali gadis itu tahu tentang asal-usul rumah itu. Kuharap begitu ...

* * *

Esok harinya, aku berangkat sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi, dan bel masuk akan berbunyi pada pukul 07.00 tepat. Kalau telat, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, akan dihukum lari keliling lapangan 5 kali. Ah! Aku takut kalau ketahuan dihukum!

Sampai di sekolah, aku menyerobot kerumunan anak-anak di lorong sekolah menuju kelas. Akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan tidak berantakan. Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku, dan menoleh ke bangku belakangku. Ada sebuket bunga Lily di atas meja Fang. Siapa yang meletakkannya?

"Aku yang meletakkannya," Akinah berdiri di sampingku. Gadis berkucir dua itu tersenyum masam ke arahku, lalu duduk di bangkunya. "Aku sangat sedih saat tahu Fang meninggal, makanya aku tidak ingin menghadiri acara pemakaman itu. Apa boleh buat, semua sudah terlanjur. Aku ..."

Tetesan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Akinah. Gadis itu menangis dalam penyesalan, suara isakannya terdengar keras, dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku berusaha menenangkannya agar tenang kembali, tapi dia malah berkata, "Sudahlah, ini ancaman. Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Tapi ..."

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Akinah berlari keluar kelas meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas. Kupikir dia akan tetap tabah dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi ternyata terbalik. Dia menangis penuh penyesalannya terhadap Fang, meski pria tersebut sudah pergi.

* * *

"Akinah!" panggilku pada Akinah yang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Gadis tomboy itu menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan," aku menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada gunanya bertanya padaku. Pulanglah!" ketus Akinah sambil berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Aku memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu sejarah tentang rumah kosong di tengah hutan tersebut?" Akinah terdiam. "Akinah, aku butuh jawabanmu hari ini juga!"

Gadis itu menghela napas kecil. Dia berhenti dari langkahnya dan menatapku tajam. "Ikut aku."

Aku kebingungan dengan kata-katanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Akinah menarik tanganku, berlari menuju rumahnya yang tersembunyi. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi dan hanya mengikutinya berlari. Kulihat, air mata gadis itu mengalir kembali. Kenapa dia menangis?

Tepat di depan rumahnya, Akinah menghapus air matanya. Dia memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku menurut dan masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah ke rumahnya, kira-kira dua hari yang lalu ketika Fang terbunuh. Jadi aku tahu isi dari rumah Akinah. Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang tamu.

Akinah duduk di depanku, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia kembali menangis dan berkata, "Maaf, aku belum cerita. Kau tahu cerita di balik rumah itu?" Aku menggeleng. Akinah pun menceritakan sejarah rumah tersebut.

"Dahulu, ada sepasang suami istri yang belum dikaruniai anak sama sekali. Mereka sangat sedih dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mereka dikaruniai anak. Akhirnya sang Ibu melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik jelita, namun ternyata dia memiliki kelainan. Kedua matanya dapat berubah menjadi warna merah yang menyebabkannya menjadi indigo. Tapi sepasang suami istri itu tidak peduli, dan tetap menyayangi anak mereka.

"Sayangnya, kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, dan mereka harus menerima takdir yang berat. Rumah mereka dirampok oleh tiga perampok kejam. Sang Ayah berusaha melawan ketiga perampok tersebut. Sedangkan sang Ibu harus membawa anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya yang akan menginjak usia 8 tahun. Sang Ayah meninggal tertusuk paku di mata kanannya, dan sang Ibu digantung di atas pohon sampai akhirnya meninggal. Si anak perempuan itu berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat kejadian dan jatuh ke tebing. Dia ditemukan oleh seorang pria tua yang bekerja di bawah tebing, kemudian beliau membawa sang anak ke rumahnya di Kuala Lumpur."

Kisah itu ... lebih jelas dari yang Ochobot ceritakan di rumah. "Akinah, dari mana kamu tahu kisah tersebut?"

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara isakan dari Akinah. Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan di depanku. Sepertinya akan ada pengakuan dari dirinya, tentang sesuatu ...

"Se, sebenarnya ... sang Ayah dari anak itu adalah Ayahku, dan anak itu ... adalah diriku sendiri. Aku kembali karena ingin ... ingin melihat rumahku lebih dekat. Ayahku tidak ingin rumah kami ditinggali oleh siapapun, maka beliau membunuh orang yang sengaja datang ke sana."

"Lalu, a .. anak indigo itu ... ka, kamu sendiri? Bagaimana kamu mengetahui tujuan Ayahmu itu?"

"Aku ... Aku ...," wajah Akinah memucat. "Sebenarnya Ayahku memberitahuku, bahwa beliau akan terus mengawasi kalian semua. Dan ... dan kini beliau ada di sampingku, mengawasimu."

Otomatis, wajahku ikut berubah pucat pasi juga, seperti Akinah. Tapi aku menahan diri, dan aku pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah. Buru-buru kupegang ganggang pintu rumah, Akinah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ingat! Ayahku tidak ingin kalian semua masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, atau kalian semua akan terbunuh olehnya." Aku menengok ke belakang, mataku terbelalak. Kedua mata Akinah berubah menjadi merah menyala, namun wajahnya tetap murung. Tiba-tiba mulut Akinah terbentuk menjadi seringaian, dia tertawa ngeri sambil menangis menyesal. "Dan Ayahku akan selalu tetap mengawasimu, Boboiboy~"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari keluar rumah entah ke mana, dan tiba-tiba, pandanganku kabur. Aku terjatuh, dan pandanganku yang semula kabur kini terlihat semua berwarna hitam.

_Akan kupegang kata-katamu, Akinah ..._

* * *

_**-Next Chapter-  
**_

Gopal nekad ingin masuk ke rumah kosong itu lagi, Yaya dan Ying pun juga. Namun aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Akinah kemarin. Kuusahakan untuk mencegat ketiga sahabatku, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Nafas mereka kini terhenti, tepat di dalam rumah tersebut. Dan kulihat Akinah yang susah payah bernafas dengan darah di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, Boboiboy. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kau ... selamat ... akhirnya ..."

Nafas terakhirmu, jasamu, perjuanganmu, akan kukenang. Terima kasih, Akinah. Selamat tinggal, sahabat-sahabatku.

* * *

_**I'm not scared ... Okay, now I'm scared. Which I fear is Akinah's laughter in this story. Ouh! I just wanted to cover my face with a pillow and covered me with a blanket so as not to hear the sound of laughter!**_

_**Staying one more chapter in this story, hopefully I can make quickly and can be updated as soon as possible.**_

_**Sorry if there is any of this chapter. Please review this story, okay? See you again! Arigatoo gozaimasu!**_


	4. Subete Sayoonara

_**One, two, three ... KONNICHIWA! Watashitoisshoni futatabi au! This is the last chapter of this story. So, may I need a help? Hehe ...  
**_

_**I do like things mystical. Songs that creeps like metal song, I like it. So that's the reason why I like to write horror stories.**_

_**Right away, please read the last chapter of this story. Happy reading! Don't forget to review.**_

_**Welcome feel the mystical atmosphere! HAHAHA ...!**_

* * *

_**~Subete Sayoonara~**_

* * *

"_Boboiboy!_" Sebuah suara di sekitarku. Ada apa? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Semua berwarna putih!

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya keluar, aku menutup mataku karena silau. Kulihat, Fang berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha untuk menghampirinya, tetapi tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang, dan aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, berwajah hampir mirip Akinah. Beliau menggeleng dan memintaku untuk mendengar sebuah suara dari dunia lain.

"_Boboiboy! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan kami semua!_" Aku sadar. Pria tersebut memintaku untuk pergi berbalik arah dari Fang. Aku bimbang, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut Fang ... atau kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temanku seperti semula?

"Teman-temanmu lebih membutuhkanmu, Boboiboy," pria tersebut tersenyum. "Dan Akinah juga menunggumu."

Aku akhirnya menurut. Kulangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah pergi menuju pintu di dunia lain. Sebelumnya, kulambaikan tanganku kepada Fang dan pria tersebut, lalu kutapak kakiku sampai muncul sebuah cahaya putih bersinar. Teman-teman, aku pulang ...

* * *

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..." Aku bernafas susah payah, lalu terbangun dari pingsanku. Di depanku, ada Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Akinah, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan _plus_ khawatir. Aku bingung, dan Gopal segera memelukku dengan eratnya, air matanya menetes di bajuku. Ochobot pun begitu. Yaya, Ying, dan Akinah hanya dapat bernafas lega. Tok Aba tersenyum melihat tingkah Gopal dan Ochobot.

"Huhuhu ... Kukira kamu akan mati, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal sambil tetap menangis.

"Ehm ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?" tanyaku bingung.

Gopal melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau koma selama dua minggu. Untung masih hidup." Aku hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Gopal. Aku memang masih hidup, jadi jangan dibahas lagi.

"Bo, Boboiboy ...," mendengar suara Akinah yang terdengar lesu, aku menatap padanya. Dia menunduk dengan menyesal. "Maafkan aku kalau aku harus menceritakan hal itu padamu hingga kau pingsan. A, aku minta maaf!" Akinah membungkukkan setengah badan, layaknya orang Jepang yang meminta maaf.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu disesali. Di dunia lain, aku bertemu dengan Ayahmu. Beliau bilang kalian semua lebih membutuhkanku. Maka aku kembali pada kalian dan tidak akan pergi menyusul Fang, meskipun Fang sangat menginginkannya." Air mataku mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. "Padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu Fang untuk sementara. Tapi kalian lebih berharga dan lebih kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalian semua! Aku, aku sayang kalian semua!"

Suasana kembali hening. Terdengar suara isakanku yang semakin keras seiring dengan rasa sedihku karena kebimbangan dengan dua pilihan, menyusul Fang atau membiarkan jiwaku tetap hidup. Tapi demi teman-temanku, aku harus bisa bertahan di dunia.

Ying mengusap punggungku dan berusaha menghiburku. Dia bilang, kalau mereka semua ingin membalas jasaku yang selama ini selalu melindungi mereka. Mereka berterima kasih padaku dan memintaku untuk tetap semangat dan pantang menyerah. Ying, terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Kalau saja hal itu benar ...

* * *

Siang hari di Pulau Rintis, sinar matahari begitu terik mengarah ke bumi dan hampir menyebabkan Global Warming. Seluruh penduduk Pulau Rintis melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti biasanya. Hari-hari aku lalui dengan baik dan tidak ada masalah apapun. Selama aku masih di rumah sakit (karena aku masih dalam keadaan lemah), Tok Aba dan Ochobot menemaniku secara bergiliran. Pada awalnya, aku takut kalau merepotkan mereka berdua, apalagi kedai Tok Aba harus ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Tapi Tok Aba bilang, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Atok tidak akan kerepotan kalau menjagaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

Tururu ... Tururu ...

"Boboiboy! Angkat telepon tu!" teriak Tok Aba dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, Tok!" aku segera mengangkat telepon, yang ternyata dari Yaya. "Halo?"

"_Assalamu'alaikum, Boboiboy!_" seru Yaya di dalam telepon.

"Wa'alaikumusallam. Ada apa, Yaya? Tumben telepon aku."

"_Bukannya kita selalu menelepon? Masa' kamu lupa?_"

"Oh, iya ke? Sori, aku lupa."

"_Ish, kau ni! Aku mau kasih tahu sesuatu. Nanti aku, Ying, Gopal, dan Akinah akan menjemputmu. Kamu masih ingat, kata dokter hari ini hari terakhir kamu berada di rumah sakit. Ku harap kamu dalam keadaan sehat, ya?_"

"Hmm, terima kasih, Yaya. Maaf, kalau merepotkan kalian semua."

"_Ah! Tidak apa-apa, kok! Justru kami yang berterima kasih padamu, sudah mau membuat Akinah berkumpul lagi dengan kita sebagai pengganti posisi Fang, meskipun tanpa kekuatan apapun._"

"Hehe ... Sama-sama, Yaya. Memang, Akinah menggantikan posisi Fang saat ini, tapi pasti Fang akan mengamuk di alam sana. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku hampir tertawa, dan semakin kangen sama Fang."

"_Aku juga kangen dengannya. Eh! Boboiboy, kamu masih menyimpan jam tangan Fang?_"

"Masih. Kenapa?"

"_Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau simpan di mana?_"

"Di rumah. Sekarang Ochobot yang jaga rumah, jadi aman."

"_Oh ... Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Assalamu'alaikum!_"

"Wa'alaikumusallam."

Tuuut ... Tuuut ...

Yaya ... Yaya, kenapa aku sampai merepotkanmu dan teman-teman yang lain? Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Seandainya aku tidak nekad meminta jawaban Akinah dari pertanyaanku itu, pasti tidak akan merepotkan mereka.

Akinah ... indigo ... Ah! Aku harus menelepon Yaya untuk berbicara dengan Akinah sekarang juga.

"_Halo?_"

"Assalamu'alaikum, Yaya!"

"_Wa'alaikumusallam. Ada apa, Boboiboy?_"

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan Akinah sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

* * *

"Boboiboy!" Pintu kamar inapku didobrak oleh Akinah. Aku yang sedang asyik membaca majalah terkejut. Akinah menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Maaf kalau Ayahku harus bilang begitu di dalam mimpimu itu. Kau pasti mengalami _shock_ berat, ya, kan?"

Akinah, pertanyaanmu itu membuatku bingung setengah mati, lho! Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, dan Akinah menghela nafas lega. Kudongak kepalaku ke arah pintu kamar inap. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal masuk dengan wajah ceria.

"Selamat siang, Boboiboy!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Siang juga," balasku.

Seruan ketiga temanku membuat Tok Aba yang berada di kasur sebelah terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Gopal yag melihat kejadian tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku, Yaya, Ying, dan Akinah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_Haiya!_ Kalau ada orang jatuh, jangan ditertawakan, _wo_! Nanti kau sendiri yang dosa!" tegur Ying, membuat Gopal behenti tertawa dan membantu Tok Aba berdiri.

"Aduh ... Sakit pinggang Atok, ni!" keluh Tok Aba setelah berdiri. Beliau menatap ke arah Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Akinah sambil tersenyum. "Ha! Sudah sampai. Kalian bantu bereskan barang-barang ni, Atok mau tanya ke dokter dulu soal kepulangan Boboiboy." Tok Aba segera keluar dari kamar. Lampu kamar yang semula menyala terang menjadi sedikit redup, cat tembok berwarna putih di kamar ini semakin menyeramkan. Aku melihat Akinah yang panik sambil duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Akinah, ada apa?" tanyaku pada Akinah.

"Ayahku mulai memperingati kita, karena hari ini pun juga termasuk hari terakhir beliau akan mengawasi kalian. Tapi beliau tidak segan-segannya akan membunuh kalian jika berani masuk ke rumah itu lagi."

Aku dan Akinah berbincang-bincang, lalu tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ucapan Gopal, "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk lagi ke rumah itu? Aku jadi penasaran, nih!"

"Ya, _lo_! Barangkali saja ada yang ketinggalan di sana!" lanjut Ying.

"Baiklah, nanti kita pergi ke rumah kosong itu, lalu kita periksa apa saja yang ketinggalan di sana!" usul Yaya.

Pergi ke rumah itu? Ja, jangan! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian! Kumohon, jangan ke sana!

"Yaya, Ying, Gopal," ketiga temanku menoleh ke Akinah. "Sebaiknya jangan. Ini peringatan. Jika kalian seperti itu malapetaka akan berlanjut dan akan mengambil jiwa kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian mati karena malapetaka dari rumah tersebut. Tolong, jangan pergi ke sana!"

"Tapi kami harus pergi ke sana, Akinah. Kami harus memeriksa beberapa barang kami yang tertinggal di sana."

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh pergi ke rumah itu! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian!"

Suasana menjadi hening, tanpa suara ... sepi seperti pada awal kami bersama. Yaya masih marah dengan Akinah, gadis berkerudung tersebut ingin sekali masuk ke rumah itu. Akinah menatap Yaya dengan air mata mengalir di matanya perlahan. Takut dan tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya meninggal, begitulah prinsip salah satu sahabat yang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang lain. Sama halnya dengan Akinah. Meskipun dia selalu bertengkar dengan Gopal dan Yaya, tetapi dia menyayangi mereka semua.

Akinah, aku tahu apa isi hatimu kini. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, kan?

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku dan Akinah mencari-cari Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang pergi entah ke mana. Mereka bilang mau membelikan kami es krim karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas, tapi sudah 30 menit mereka tidak datang, aku menjadi khawatir.

15 menit kemudian, kami melihat ruamh kosong di tengah hutan. Itu, itu rumah yang pernah kami kunjungi. Tanpa sengaja, aku menyadari ada pin bergambar dinosaurus milik Ying. Apa mereka masuk ke rumah kosong itu? Padahal aku dan Akinah sudah berusaha memperingati mereka.

"Ini pin milik Ying. Mereka pasti masuk ke sini," ujarku, membuka pintu yang sudah tak mengeluarkan suara berdecit.

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah kosong tersebut, dan melihat ada bercak-bercak darah di lantai dan bekas kain berwarna merah muda. Yaya ...

"Yaya! Ying! Gopal! Kalian di mana?!" teriak Akinah.

"Boboiboy! Akinah!" Ying berlari menuju aku dan Akinah. "Yaya ... dia ada di atas! Cepat!" Kami mengikuti Ying ke lantai atas, menemukan Yaya yang berteriak ketakutan. Pakaiannya robek-robek, jam tangannya terlempar entah ke mana, dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Di depan Yaya, ada seorang pria dengan darah di wajah dan tangannya serta perutnya dan dada sebelah kirinya. Akinah sangat panik dan terjatuh.

"AYAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BUNUH DIA ...!" teriak Akinah.

Sosok pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Akinah. Senyum di wajahnya membuatku merinding setengah mati. Seluruh anggota tubuhku menjadi kaku.

"_Maafkan Ayah, Kin. Tapi sesuai janji Ayah, Ayah harus membunuh orang yang sengaja datang ke sini. Ayah tidak ingin mengingkari janji Ayah._" Pisau yang dibawa pria tersebut yang ternyata ayah Akinah menancap di dada kiri Yaya. Spontan, aku berlari menuju Yaya dan memeluknya. Ayah Akinah pun menghilang.

Mata indah Yaya setengah tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Aku menatapnya lemas, dan dia tersenyum, "Boboiboy, jika aku pergi, apakah kau akan tetap mengingatku? Apakah kau akan tetap menyayangiku?"

Air mataku mengalir. "Tentu aku akan mengingatmu dan menyayangi, layaknya adik sendiri. Tapi ... Yaya, jangan pergi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau seperti aku kehilangan Fang."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Boboiboy. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya," mata Yaya perlahan menutup. "_I'm sorry, _Boboiboy_._ Aku sayang kamu."

Yaya sudah pergi. Aku menangis sambil tetap memeluknya, berharap dia bangun. Tetapi harapan ini telah hancur, Yaya benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa Yaya harus mati? Padahal dia seperti saudara bagiku. Alangkah baiknya jika aku harus mengikhlaskannya pergi. Jam tangan Yaya aku bawa untuk disimpan oleh Ochobot.

Akinah menepuk pundakku. "Sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja dia untuk pergi selamanya. Sekarang kita harus mencari Gopal. Dan dia sepertinya ada di ..."

"AAAAA ...!"

Suara Gopal berteriak di lantai bawah. Aku dan Akinah berpandangan, kemudian berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan perasaan yang gundah. Bercak-bercak darah kembali terlihat, jam tangan milik Gopal terjatuh tepat di bawahku. Aku panik, dan segera berlari meninggalkan Akinah.

Saat berada di bawah, aku dan Akinah berpencar. Aku mencari di dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Akinah berteriak keras di ruang tamu.

"Boboiboy!"

Aku berlari ke ruang tamu, mendapati Akinah terjatuh di lantai sambil menatap kosong ke arah Gopal yang mati dengan kapak di kepalanya. Darah mengalir deras membasahi jaket yang dipakainya, tangannya seperti memegang sebuah kertas yang penuh dengan darah. Akinah mengambil kertas tersebut dan memberikannya padaku, kertas itu berisi :

_TARGET SELANJUTNYA DI TAMAN BELAKANG ~_

_-LEON-_

"Ayah ...," gumam Akinah. Dia buru-buru pergi ke taman belakang meninggalkanku.

Karena penasaran, aku mengikuti Akinah ke taman belakang. Kupercepat lariku menuju taman belakang, dan berhenti di sana tepat ketika Akinah menghampiri sebuah pohon besar. Di pohon tersebut, ada sesuatu melayang, berwarna putih seperti kain, dan basah. Ada sepasang kaki bersepatu _sneakers _biru kuning.

Itu Ying. Dia dibunuh dengan cara digantung seperti _Teru Teru Bozu_ dari Jepang. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh air sehingga merambat ke kakinya, dan kulitnya berubah menjadi warna putih pucat. Mayatnya ditutupi oleh kain besar dan digantung di atas pohon. Menyeramkan!

Akinah menangis tersedu-sedu, lalu berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Ayah ..."

"_Kin-chan__, Ayah harus segera menyelesaikan ini._"

"Tapi jangan bunuh Boboiboy, Ayah. Bunuh aku sebagai gantinya. Aku ingin dia tetap hidup, dan ingin bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu di sana. Kumohon, Yah! Dia sahabatku ..."

"_Tapi, Kin-chan ..._"

"Ayah harus berjanji tidak akan membunuh Boboiboy! Dia lebih dibutuhkan di dunia ini, berbeda denganku yang seorang pengecut. Hanya bisa diam dan menangis!"

"Kau salah." Akinah menoleh ke arahku. Aku mendekatinya. "Kau juga berguna bagiku. Kau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini, meskipun tanpa teman-temanku. Aku berterima kasih padamu, dan pada kemampuan indigomu."

Akinah menangis terharu mendengar perkataanku. "Terima kasih juga, Boboiboy. Kau telah meyakinkanku untuk tetap optimis. Selama ini aku selalu pesimis menghadapi berbagai masalah."

Aku dan Akinah berpelukan. Kami saling meyakinkan satu sama lain, sehingga terjalin sebuah persahabatan. Ayah Akinah yang melihat kejadian ini pun langsung mengambil kekuatan indigo Akinah, dan gadis berkucir dua itu pun terjatuh, hendak mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy. Terima kasih atas semuanya," kata Akinah dengan suara parau. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, Boboiboy. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kau ... selamat ... akhirnya ..." Kedua mata Akinah tertutup, dan nafas Akhinah terhenti.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Aku tersenyum, bahagia. Namun di dalam hatiku, aku menangis mengingat perjuangan kami mencari kebenaran dari rumah ini, dan Akinah yang telah menghentikan ayahnya serta mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teman-temanku ... semuanya ... pergi.

"Maaf ... Maaf ... Maafkan aku, Akinah!" Aku memeluknya sambil menangis. Sedih rasanya aku harus kehilangan dia. "Aku memang pengecut, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, sementara teman-temanku pergi. Maafkan aku!"

Akinah, dirimu akan selalu kukenang, bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Terima kasih, semuanya.

* * *

_**-The End-**_

* * *

_**Phew! FINISHED!  
**_

_**Finally, this story is finished at last. I guess I should say, if I'm not entirely now crying. But, it's true I cried.**_

_**I made this story while listening song, Romeo and Cinderella, Senbonzakura, Aitai, Synchronicity, Regret of Message, and much more.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review this story! Arigatoo gozaimasu! Sayoonara!**_


End file.
